Consequence
by crazyleafpool
Summary: rated T for cuss words and talk of sex. Set two years after season 2 finale. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

It's just two years after the second season finale. Ashley is a sophomore and Amy a junior. Both girls are living with their mother and her husband, while their father lives right next door with his wife, and her senior daughter, Adrienne. 

When Ashley's boyfriend, Thomas, is killed in a car accident, Ashley is thrown into a world of grief. But when she learns she's pregnant with his baby, she knows she has a choice. She can give the baby up for adoption, and lose the one thing that will link her to Thomas, or **she** can keep the baby and keep on living for the last thing she has of him. Either path will change her life forever.

Chapter One

"Ashley! Are you done yet?" my sister, Amy, shouted through the closed bathroom door. "If you make me late, Ashley, I swear-"

I opened the door. "There. Now you can get ready for your boy-toy," I said sarcastically, heading to the kitchen. I could feel my sister's glare the whole way.

"Ashley, there you are!" my mother said as I entered. She was sitting at the table, one hand on her swollen stomach. "Hank went to work, and he left me here. "

I moved over to the fridge. "What do you need?" I asked, opening the door.

"At the moment? I need a hospital."

I stared at her. "What? You're not…. Not now?"

She nodded, and then groaned from pain. Oh shit. "Amy!" I shouted, slamming the fridge shut. "Come quick!"

My name is Ashley Jeurgens. The name may sound familiar if you go to Grant High School. My sister, Amy, is a junior there. She's the mother of the star drum player's son, John. Ricky Underwood is who I'm talking about. Sound familiar too? It would.

My parents are divorced. I currently live with my mother, Anne, and her husband, Hank. Hank is a teacher at the school I go to, Grant High. He teaches the choir.

My father, George, lives right next door, with his wife, Annalisa, and her daughter, Adrienne. Adrienne is a senior at Grant, and she also happens to be in love with my sister's baby's father. Yep, things get confusing.

Well, at the moment, my mother was pregnant with twins. Heavily pregnant. And now she was in labor, which was just perfect. Just perfect because I was the only one that could drive. Other than Hank, of course, but I didn't think we could wait for him.

"What now, Ashley?" Amy demanded, coming into the kitchen. I was standing by our mother now, trying to help her up. I reached in my pocket, and tossed Amy the keys.

"Get the car started, and call Hank. Tell him to meet us at the hospital whenever he can. Call Ricky, too, and tell him to meet you here to pick up his son. "

"What? Why are we going to the hospital?"

"Amy, please just do as I say. I'll try to get mom to the car. "

"Why-oh…" I hate to admit it, but my sister sometimes just doesn't use her brain. After she realized what was going on, things went quickly. After Hank and Ricky were called, Amy helped me get our mother in the car.

"Amy, I'm going to go ahead and take her to the hospital. You get dad, and tell him to meet us there."

"Why does dad need to meet us there?" Amy asked.

"Well, he doesn't, but you'll need someone to take you to the hospital after Ricky comes and gets his son."

"Oh. Alright, see you there."

I managed to get my mom to the hospital, and into a room. After she was all settled, I left the room to call Thomas, my boyfriend.

"Ash, where are you? We need to finish our project today," he said as a greeting.

"Hi to you too, love. I'm at the hospital. My mom's having the twins today, so I won't be at school. Can you tell Mrs. Morris that?"

"Yeah, sure. Will you be okay there? Want me to join you later?"

I smiled inwardly. "Yes, I would love that. I don't know how long it will be until the twins are born, though. "

"Alright. I'd say I'd come now, but if I skip one more day, I'll get landed in I.S.S. See you later."

I hung up, happy. That didn't last, however, when I went back into my mom's room. She was on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

I went over to her side. "Where's Hank?" She managed to gasp.

"He should be here soon," I told her quietly.

The next few hours passed. I sat by my mother's side, as she got through each contraction. I almost couldn't stand watching this, but I had to. I was the only one there.

Finally, Hank came in. He apologized for taking so long, and I was sent out to get my mom water. On the way back to her room, Thomas snuck up behind me.

"Hey Ashley, how's your mom?" he asked, making me jump.

"Thomas, you do that again, I'll strangle you!"

"Oh, sorry. But how is she?"

I sighed. "In pain. I hate seeing her like this. "

"Think of it this way, Ashley. At the end of all this, there will be two new lives in this world. Each new life that comes in this world can make a huge difference in the future, whether it's a good or bad difference. But you Jeurgens women-your mother included, because she was once a Jeurgens-you will never bring a bad thing into this world, because you're all good."

"Thomas, I'm surprised at you. You've never said anything like that before, to anyone…"

He shrugged. "Do you have to go back in there?" He asked.

I sighed and nodded. "I have to take her this water. Then maybe I'll be free. "

"Well, when you are, I want to show you something," He said, a grin on his face.

"Fine. I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby when I'm done. "

I took the water to my mom, and learned that the twins were on their way. The nurse sent me out.

An hour later, Hank came in the waiting room, holding a blue bundle.

"This is your brother, Ashley," he said, coming towards me.

"And the other baby?" I whispered.

"It's a girl. She's with your mother at the moment."

"What are their names?"

"Richard and Carolina Marillier. "

I smiled, taking my brother from my step father. "He's so cute…"

"Come on up to see your mother and sister. Then you'll be free to leave."

After I saw my mother and made sure she was okay, I went downstairs.

"Thomas, I can head out now," I told him.

"Good. You'll love this."


	2. Chapter 2

It's just two years after the second season finale. Ashley is a sophomore and Amy a junior. Both girls are living with their mother and her husband, while their father lives right next door with his wife, and her senior daughter, Adrienne.

When Ashley's boyfriend, Thomas, is killed in a car accident, Ashley is thrown into a world of grief. But when she learns she's pregnant with his baby, she knows she has a choice. She can give the baby up for adoption, and lose the one thing that will link her to Thomas, or she can keep the baby and keep on living for the last thing she has of him. Either path will change her life forever.

As you can see, I changed the summary a little bit. but it doesn't matter. Here's chapter two, and since I got so much response, I'll even put up chapter three!

Chapter Two

I'll admit, Thomas and I have had sex several times, but each time we used protection. Until then. When I woke up, I was naked, and so was Thomas. Which that wouldn't have been such a bad thing, except a) it was dark outside, and b) the last time we had had sex, we had run out of condoms, and he hadn't bought anymore.

I shook him awake. "Thomas, we didn't use protection!"

He opened his eyes. "What are you talking about? Wait… Ashley, why are you still here? It's-"he glanced at his watch "five in the morning."

"Oh my God! My parents are going to kill me!" I threw the blanket off of me, and grabbed my clothes.

"Hey hey, calm down. We'll tell them we were watching a movie, and that we fell asleep. Simple as that."

"Thomas…we didn't use protection…"

"I know," he said, just as my phone began ringing.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh Ashley, thank God. Where have you been? Where are you now?"

"Mom? I'm at Thomas's house. We were watching The Game Plan and we fell asleep. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she said with a laugh. "But it's the good kind of sore. You'll know it when you're older and it's your turn."

"Okay. Well, I'm on my way now. I'll see you in a few minutes."

I hung up and turned to Thomas. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

The next two weeks flew by. Between schoolwork, my job at the Wal-mart, and helping my mom with the babies, I hardly saw Thomas. Sure, we saw each other at school, but it was very brief.

One day, I was walking out of the school when he drove up in his car. "Hey Ashley. How about we go somewhere together, just the two of us?"

"I can't, Thomas. I have schoolwork, and I have to be at Wal-Mart by four."

"Please? I'll drop you off, I promise. Come on, we haven't been alone together in weeks."

I sighed. He did have a point. "Alright, fine. As long as I'm at my job by four."

He grinned. "You will be."

As it turned out, I wasn't. At four, we were on our way.

"Thomas, you promised!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm going as fast as I can!"

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. We had had fun: just hanging out in the park, playing tennis together, and watching the little kids running around.

Lost in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to the road. I glanced out the window just in time to see a huge truck heading our way. The last thing I remembered was seeing the horrified look on the other's driver's face before he hit us.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at a white ceiling. I tried sitting up, but someone pushed me back down.

"Not so fast, Ash," I heard my mother's soft voice say. "You're pretty bruised. You can sit up, but do it slowly."

I sat up as slowly as I could. "Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"There was an accident. You and Thomas… The car rolled over a few times. It's a miracle you aren't hurt more than you are."

"Where's… Where is he?"

"Oh honey… Thomas is in the ICU. He's in a coma, and his parents are discussing just to let him go if he's not up in a few days."

He wasn't up in a few days. He wasn't even up in a week. Or two.

They let me out once they made sure I really was alright, and I spent all my spare time with Thomas.

My mom made trips between house and hospital to bring me what I needed. I could tell she understood what I was going through.

As the days passed, I began to wonder where his parents were during the day. I saw his mom only at night, and I never saw his dad.

One day, a full two weeks after the accident, I was sleeping on the small couch in his room. When I woke up, there was a blanket on top of me. I sat up. Thomas's mother was sitting next to him, singing softly.

"Hey," I whispered, coming up beside her.

"Ashley! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up… You were sleeping so soundly."

"It's okay," I told her, sitting back down in the chair next to her. "He hasn't woken up yet, has he?"

She shook her head, and I noticed the tears in her eyes. "I'm so afraid that I'll lose him, Ashley…" she whispered.

Suddenly, there was movement on the bed. Thomas opened his eyes, and looked at the two of us. "Ashley, mom…" he whispered. "I can see them… "

"See what, Thomas?" I asked, confused.

"The angels… They've come for me…"

Fear began to build in my chest. "Thomas, no… Please don't follow them… Stay with us!"

"Ashley… I want to go with them…"

"Son, please!" his mom cried, hugging him.

But Thomas didn't reply. Instead, I saw his eyes start to close, and before they shut completely, I saw his lips form the words, "I love you." Then he was gone, and the only noise in the room was the whine of the heart monitor when the line went flat.


	3. Chapter 3

It's just two years after the second season finale. Ashley is a sophomore and Amy a junior. Both girls are living with their mother and her husband, while their father lives right next door with his wife, and her senior daughter, Adrienne.

When Ashley's boyfriend, Thomas, is killed in a car accident, Ashley is thrown into a world of grief. But when she learns she's pregnant with his baby, she knows she has a choice. She can give the baby up for adoption, and lose the one thing that will link her to Thomas, or she can keep the baby and keep on living for the last thing she has of him. Either path will change her life forever.

This is based off of a true story, in case you were wondering. Most of the events that I will write are true, but, as I obviously can't remember every exact word, things will be a tad basics- My sister had a baby at fifteen. My parents divorced. they both married other people. My mother had twins. I got pregnant at sixteen. My boyfriend died before I found out. Anyway, here's the story, and please keep up the good responses!

Chapter Three

His funeral was three days later. I sat in my room, trying to clip my curls back away from my face. I finally gave up, and leaned forward to stare at my reflection. My red-rimmed eyes, black hair and black dress made my skin look even paler than it was, so much so that I looked like a ghost.

There was a knock on my door. "Ashley, are you ready to go?" I heard my mom call.

I stood up, and unlocked the door. The sight of my mother sent me into another fit of tears. "Mom, I can't do this…"

She took me by the shoulders and stared me in the eyes. "Ashley, you have to. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Mom, I'm sixteen! I shouldn't be burying the man I loved!"

"Do it at least for his parents. They know how much you loved him, and it will seem like that was a lie if you don't go."

"Fine, I'll go. But… you'll be there, won't you?" My mom nodded.

The ride to the church took forever, it seemed. When we finally got there, we were greeted by a chubby man. He looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out who he was until he spoke.

"Miss, I am really sorry for what I did…"

"You… you were the other driver…" I whispered. He nodded. I could see the tears in his eyes. I felt my own tears start to burn.

Mr. Baker worked for the library. He had been transporting a huge box of books that were to be donated when his truck's breaks broke. He had lost control, and hit us. It had been he that called the police, and he stayed with Thomas and I until the ambulance had arrived. Now, as I looked at the man that had cost me so much, I could see the sorrow, and blame he was feeling.

"I forgive you…" I managed to choke out, from the lump that was caught in my throat. "Are you staying for the burial?"

He just nodded, the tears now running down his face.

The funeral went by quickly, and before I knew it, the man I loved was in the ground in front of me, and I was watching the dirt land on the black coffin.

It was a week after the funeral that I started getting sick. It was also around that time that I realized I hadn't gotten my period since two weeks before my mom had her babies.

Two days after I realized this, I found myself driving to the nearest drug store. I parked, and hurried in. To my horror, once I got what I needed, Adrienne was standing at the counter.

Then, thank God, Ricky came in and distracted her. An older woman sighed, and came up to the counter. I quickly paid, earning a strange look from the woman.

I drove as slow as I could without getting run over on the way home. When I finally reached my house, my sister was sitting on the couch, making out with her boyfriend of two years, Ben. I slipped by them, and went up the stairs.

"Aunty!" John cried as I passed him.

I patted him on the head, and continued towards the bathroom. When he kept following me, I turned and bent down. "John, I need to be alone for a while, okay?" He pouted, but he stopped following me. I shut the bathroom, and stared at the test box in my hand. Was I pregnant?

Four days after I took the test (which turned out positive), I went to the doctors to make sure.

As I sat in the waiting room, I saw other pregnant women. Some of them had husbands, most of them had boyfriends, and all of them were older than me.

"Ashley Jeurgens?" a doctor called, coming out. I took a deep breath, and stood up.

The doctor did a few different things. Once he announced I was pregnant, I asked if the baby had been harmed during the accident. Smiling, the doctor said no. I left the building in a daze.

As I drove home, I thought about Thomas. What would he say to being a father? Would he like the idea? Would he hate it? If he had still been alive, would he talk to me?

I pulled over to the side of the road. His family had to know. I hated to have to tell them that their son had left behind a pregnant girlfriend, but what else could I do?

But I didn't want to go alone. I would have to tell someone. I thought quickly. Amy. She would understand, and I hoped she would come with me to tell his parents. I drove home.

"Amy?" I called, entering the house. In my hand, I held the piece of paper that had come from the doctor, containing all the new information I would have to know to take care of myself, and the brochures containing all my options.

She came down the stairs, Ben by her side. "What is it?" I handed her the papers silently. I watched her read it, and then she gasped. "Ben, I'll see you later, okay? I need to talk to Ashley."

"Alright. See you later." I watched him leave, and then Amy grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. When we reached her room, she pushed me in and locked the door.

"Pregnant? Ashley! How could you be so stupid?"

"Amy, I don't need you yelling at me, okay?" I told her. "I need your help."

"Ashley, you are not getting an abortion!"

"I know that!" I snapped. "I need your help telling…"

"Telling who? Mom and dad? That's not too hard."

"No, Amy… I need your help… telling his parents."

"Who's…?" and then it dawned on her. "Thomas is the father, isn't he?"

I could feel the tears rising when I nodded. Amy wrapped me in a hug. "Alright, I'll go with you. Go to your room and get cleaned up a bit. Put your hair up, and try to put on something other than black."

"I don't have anything but black, Amy. Remember, I dyed all my clothes black when I got them."

She sighed. "Fine. But at least do something with your hair. It's a mess."

I went to my bedroom, and braided my hair. Then I came out. Amy was standing in the landing.

"Good. You'll have to drive. I won't get my license until next week." I nodded, and the two of us went towards the front door.

"Amy, Ashley, where are you going?" our mother asked, coming out of the living room, carrying Richie. "And where's John?"

"John's with Ricky today," Amy told her. "Ashley and I are going to visit the Conrads. Mrs. Conrad has been asking to see me since John was born. And I needed Ashley to take me. "

Mr. Conrad was one of my father's best friends. His wife, Karen, was our mom's friend. She had been asking to see us both since I turned thirteen and Amy fourteen.

"Why didn't you ask me to take you?" my mother asked, sounding hurt.

"Well, I figured you'd be busy. And, well… before we go to the Conrads, Ashley wanted to visit the Meyers, and she asked me to go with her. "

"Oh… Well, um… have fun, you two." We nodded, and hurried out of the house before we could get stopped again.

When we arrived at the Meyer house, I stared at the building. It was here that my baby (God that sounded weird) was conceived. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car.

With Amy beside me, I knocked on the front door. Mrs. Meyer answered it. "Why, Frank, it's Ashley and Amy! Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you," I said. She looked confused, but let us in. Once she had led us into the living room, I gestured to the seats. "This may come as a shock, so maybe we should sit down."

The Meyers glanced at each other, but sat down. "Amy, Ashley, what is this about? And why would it involve us?"

I took a deep breath. "Because it involves Thomas, and you are his parents."

"What is it, Ashley? You can tell us."

"You're going to be grandparents…" I said quietly. From the confused looks on their faces, maybe a little bit too quiet. "I'm pregnant. "

They froze, and then his mom broke down.


	4. Chapter 4

It's just two years after the second season finale. Ashley is a sophomore and Amy a junior. Both girls are living with their mother and her husband, while their father lives right next door with his wife, and her senior daughter, Adrienne.

When Ashley's boyfriend, Thomas, is killed in a car accident, Ashley is thrown into a world of grief. But when she learns she's pregnant with his baby, she knows she has a choice. She can give the baby up for adoption, and lose the one thing that will link her to Thomas, or she can keep the baby and keep on living for the last thing she has of him. Either path will change her life forever.

Chapter Four

Amy and I rode home in silence. The conversation I had had with Thomas' parents kept running through my head.

_"Pre...pregnant?" Mr. Meyer asked, his voice shaking. I nodded. He started to get up, thought about it, and sat back down. "Who's the father? Is it Thomas?"_

_"Yes..." I whispered._

_"Get out." He said calmly. "I do not want a slut in my house. We will not support you or the baby. I should have guessed this would happen when you started dating him. After all, it runs in the family, apparently. And I'll bet the baby isn't even his."_

_"But-" I started to protest._

_"Ashley, come on, let's go," Amy whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Just forget about it. You told them, and that's all we came to do. There's no point in getting upset because of them." Then she turned to the Meyers. "This is it. Your son loved Ashley, and he wouldn't have left her alone iwth this. I guess that means your son was a whole hell of a lot better than you are." Then, with her arm wrapped around me, she led me out of the house._

"Amy, Ashley, Mrs. Conrad just called, asking when you two would be over to see her. I told her you should have been there, but she said you never showed. What happened?" I just shook my head, going up the stairs.

"Amy, what happened?" I heard her ask my sister. I shut my door before I heard a reply.

The next morning, I woke up an hour earlier than I normally do, and went downstairs. My mother was sitting at the table.

"Mom? You okay?" I asked, sittting down across from her. She glanced up at me.

"Morning, Ashley. Why are you up so early?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep," I told her. "Why are you up?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm just thinking of my marriage with your father, and how it went wrong," she said.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No, not really. It's in the past, and nothing we can do will change it," my mother said, sighing.

I stood up. "If you say so," I said, opening the fridge and taking out the milk.

"Hey Ash, there's something I want to speak to you about," she said suddenly. To my horror, she took out the box to my pregnancy test. "Is this yours?"

I stared at her, swallowed, and nodded.

"Oh Ashley," my mom whispered. She stood up, walked over to where I was standing, and pulled me into a hug. When she backed away, she looked me in the eyes. "Was it positive? Who is the father?"

"It... It was positive, and I went to a clinic. Thomas... Thomas would be the father."

"Ganma! Aunty Ash!" a little voice said from the doorway. "I hungy!" We glanced up. It was John.

"Hey John," I said, smiling. "What would you like to eat?"

"Pancake!"

"We'll talk later, Ashley," my mom whispered, heading to the stove.

I walked into Grant High School, and headed to my locker. Since coming back after the car crash, people had avoided me. They were afraid to mention Thomas' name, or anything. The teachers, on the other hand, had dedicated a whole wall to him. Thomas had been really involved with the school drama department. He played Romeo in the play Romeo and Juliet, with Grace Bowman as Juliet. He helped with the backgrounds in MacBeth. And when a student wrote her own play, it was his idea to perform it.

Seeing the wall everyday on my way to my locker sent so much pain to my heart. Today, however, I stopped in front of it. I looked at the pictures, and saw the one with me and him together, before Romeo and Juliet, drenched from head to toe and laughing.

_ "Ashley! Come on!" Thomas laughed, pulling my hand as we ran in the rain. "I'm going to be late for the play!"_

_ I laughed too. "I hope Mrs. Ander won't mind you being drenched for your part as Romeo! She may just kick you out!"_

_"She won't! Without me, the play can't go on!" He stopped, staring in my eyes. "Ashley, I love you. You will forever be my Juliet," He whispered, before kissing me softly._

I looked at the others, and saw Homecoming pictures.

_"And now, our king and queen! Thomas Meyer and Ashley Jeurgens!" I gasped in surprise._

_ "Ha! I knew it!" One of the football players cried out._

_ Thomas grinned, and offered me his arm. "My lady?" I took his arm, and he led me up the stairs to get our crowns._

"Hey Ash," Amy said, coming up beside me. "You okay?"

I glanced at her, and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I just miss him, a lot."

"What was he like, Ashley?" Amy asked, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I mean, I knew him, but not as well as you did. I knew him as, if-he-hurts-my-little-sister-I'll-hurt-him, but I didn't really know him."

I smiled. "Thomas... He was playful, he loved to laugh, and sometimes he would say something that would really shock you. He enjoyed being in the rain. Once, we spent all day out in the rain, jumping in puddles."

"Ashley smiled, just as the bell rang. "W'd better get to class, Ash. I'll see you later." I waved as she grinned and walked away.

"Ashley, pay attention!" my teacher snapped. I glanced up at her. She had her arms crossed, and was glaring. When she saw the tears that had formed in my eyes and that were now running down my face, she softened. "Ashley, come with me, please."

I followed her out of the classroom. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, once we were alone. "I'll pay attention next time, I promise."

"Ashley, this isn't about that. Have you talked to Mr. Molina about what you're feeling? Or your mother? I'm sure they can help you with this loss."

"I've talked to Amy some," I said. "She listens."

"Ashley, next time you get this upset, leave me classroom until you calm down. Then you can come back in. I won't say anything to you."

"Why do you care?" I mumbled. "You never have before."

"Because I know what you're going through. When I was fifteen, my boyfriend died. What was different, however, he left me pregnant." At these words, I froze. She didn't seem to notice. "I had to raise the baby on my own, with no help."

"Y...you w...were p...pregnant?" I stammered,

"Yes, I was." She saw the look on my face, and gasped. "Ashley, you're not pregnant, are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

It's just two years after the second season finale. Ashley is a sophomore and Amy a junior. Both girls are living with their mother and her husband, while their father lives right next door with his wife, and her senior daughter, Adrienne.

When Ashley's boyfriend, Thomas, is killed in a car accident, Ashley is thrown into a world of grief. But when she learns she's pregnant with his baby, she knows she has a choice. She can give the baby up for adoption, and lose the one thing that will link her to Thomas, or she can keep the baby and keep on living for the last thing she has of him. Either path will change her life forever.

Chapter Five

_"Hi Ashley," Thomas said. I looked around. I was sitting in a clearing in a forest. "How are you doing?"_

_"How am I doing? Great, except for the fact I'm pregnant with your baby!" I snapped, before realizing this was a dream, and Thomas was still dead. "I miss you so much..."_

_ "I miss you too," Thomas whispered, slipping his arm around me and pulling me tight against him. "How's your sister doing? Your parents?"_

_"Everyone's fine," I said. "Your parents want nothing to do with me, however, because they think I'm a slut, a whore, and everything else."_

_ Thomas opened his mouth to say something else, before a huge gust of wind swept through the clearing, pulling Thomas away from me._

_ "Thomas!!!" I screamed, trying to hold on to his hand. But he was pulled away, and I was left alone, in the middle of the forest, lost._

I gasped, sitting up in bed. It took me a minute to control my breathing. I looked over at the clock. Four in the morning. I sighed, and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. Then I saw what woke me up. John.

"Aunty Ash!" Somting wrong wit mama!" He cried, once he saw I had seen him. "She won wake up!"

I sat back up, staring at my nephew. "Amy won't wake up?" I demanded. He nodded. I grabbed his hand, nearly pulling him off the ground as I hurried out of my room and down the hall. "Amy?" I hissed, opening her door. I went over to her bed. "Amy!" I began shaking her. Nothing.

I tapped my foot in the waiting room. After I couldn't wake Amy up, I had gotten my mom and Hank. My mom called 911 while Hank and I continued trying to wake her.

John sat in my lap, crying hard. I called Ricky several times, but each time I got his voicemail. So I had called Ben, who hadn't arrived yet.

"Ashley?" Ben came in. "What's going on"

"I don't know. John couldn't wake Amy up, so he came and got me. She still wouldn't get up, so I got my parents, and when they couldn't wake her up, we came here. Richie and Carrie are with my stepmom, but she couldn't take John. Or wouldn't." I was crying now too. Ben gave me a quick hug, and I smiled at him thankfully. "I'm stuck here with him, until someone else can take him, because he's not allowed in the room with Amy, and I can't get a hold of Ricky. He's probably with Adrienne."

"That asshole..." Ben muttered. "Can I go and see her?"

I shook my head. "Only family's allowed. Can you watch John for me, whole I go and see what's going on? Please?"

Ben sighed. "Promise me you'll come and tell me what's going on once you find out?"

I smiled softly. "Yes, I promise. I'll be right back."

"Diabetic?" My mom was asking when I walked in. "Amy's diabetic?"

The doctor nodded. What happened tonight was that her sugar was extremely low. She'll need to take insulin shots, and keep the amount of sugar she eats to a minimum. And there will be things she won't be allowed to eat. I'll give you a list later. Diabetes is easy to control, I promise you."

"So Amy will be fine?" I asked. My mom jumped, since she hadn't seen me walk in.

"You're Ashley?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Yes, your sister will be fine. We have sugar in her now, so she'll wake up soon. Like I said, I'll give you a list of does and don'ts. But there is one more thing," he added. "While diabetes is easy to control, it can be very dangerous. Even deadly."

"Hey Amy," I whispered, slipping in her hospital room after school the next day. I set her books on the table next to her. "How are you doing?"

"I hate hospitals," Amy said, sighing. She lifted her hand, showing me where the IV was. "Do you see this?" I nodded, trying not to smile. "I hate needles!"

"You can leave tonight," a nurse said, coming in. "Once your doctor gives you and your mother information on diabetes, you can be released."

"Thank God..." Amy muttered. "So how was school?"

I shrugged. "Same old. Oh, did I tell you that Mrs. Morris knows I'm pregnant?"

Amy gasped. "You told her?" she demanded. I noticed the nurse was listening carefully.

"No, I didn't tell her. Well, okay. I sorta did. But after she told me about her boyfriend that died when she was fifteen, and then she found out she was pregnant, and raised the baby on her own."

"Are you girls talking about Leana Morris" the nurse asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we are. You know her?"

"I do. Very well. My brother was her boyfriend that died. I would have helped her with my niece, but my parents wouldn't let me. My parents never did like Leana," she added, as an afterthought. "Excuse me girls," and she left.

I looked at Amy. "Wierd."

"Ashley! Wait up!" Ricky called. I stepped out of the crowd, and stood next to the lockers. "I've been trying to get a hold of Amy, to see John, but she's not answering any of her calls."

I sighed. "You didn't answer any of her cals early yesterday morning, when Amy was _in the hospital_."

"Amy was in the hospital? Is she okay?"

I snorted. "Like you care." I began to walk away.

"Ashley!"

I bit my lip, and turned back around. "Yes, Amy was in the hospital. And she's fine. Ben is taking wonderful care of her."

"Wh-Ashley!" I had begun to walk away again. "What are you doing? Are you trying to make me jealous because you think I should be with Amy? Because _I don't like her!_ I never have! It was just a one night thing!"

I glared at him. "I think Amy is better off with Ben, from the way you're acting. It may have been a one night thing, but that turned into a gift from God, and I'm not even sure if you really care about John, or if you just take care of him in the off chance my sister will have sex with you again. For your information, she won't. She's in love with Ben."

Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over me. I covered my mouth, and bolted for the nearest bathroom. After I finished puking up my breakfast, I sank to the ground. Someone handed me a bottle of water. I glanced up to see who it was. Adrienne.

"Damn, Ashley. I saw you with Ricky, and now you're in here getting sick. You okay?" I shrugged weakly. "You know, if I didn't know any better, Ash, I'd say you're pregnant, just like Amy was at fiften, a year younger than you are."


	6. Chapter 6

It's just two years after the second season finale. Ashley is a sophomore and Amy a junior. Both girls are living with their mother and her husband, while their father lives right next door with his wife, and her senior daughter, Adrienne.

When Ashley's boyfriend, Thomas, is killed in a car accident, Ashley is thrown into a world of grief. But when she learns she's pregnant with his baby, she knows she has a choice. She can give the baby up for adoption, and lose the one thing that will link her to Thomas, or she can keep the baby and keep on living for the last thing she has of him. Either path will change her life forever.

Chapter Six

"Pregnant? Me?" I whispered, still sitting on the stall floor. "Why would you think that?"

She looked at me strangely. "Ash, I said if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are pregnant. But I wouldn't think, after what all happened two years ago, you would get pregnant at sixteen." When I didn't reply, Adrienne gasped. "Ash, you are pregnant, aren't you?" I just nodded.

"Dad, can you sit down?" I asked nervously. My father and I were alone in his house. Annalisa and Adrienne had gone out with my mother at my request, so I could speak with my father alone. Annalisa had no idea that I was pregnant, but my mother and Adrienne said they would tell her while they were out.

"Ashley, what's going on? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I nodded, but gestured to the seat anyway.

"Daddy, when I tell you this, you have to promise not to get mad, okay?" I asked. "I made a mistake, I already know that. And nothing can change that."

"Ashley, you're acting like you're pregnant, which I know you're not!" my dad said, laughing. When I didn't say anything, however, he froze. "Ashley, please tell me you're not pregnant! You're my baby girl!"

"Daddy, I would love to tell you I'm not pregnant, but that would be a lie. Before you ask, Thomas would be the father. I don't need you to start yelling at me, because yelling won't change anything."

He sat down, without saying anything. He just stared at me. Then he sighed. "I didn't expect this from you..." he said, his voice shaking. "I already dealt with this once..." He stopped. Then he stood up and left the room, leaving me standing next to the coffee table.

"How did he take it?" my mother asked, when I walked in the front door. I just glanced at her, then went up to my room.

My father hated me. Okay, I didn't know that for a fact, but from the way he was acting, he did. In truth, I hated myself. After my sister had John at fifteen, I told myself I would not follow in her footsteps. Yet, I had.

My mother knocked on the door. "Ashley, what's going on? What did your father say?" I didn't answer, so she opened the door. "Ashley?"

"He didn't say anything. He just said he didn't expect this from me, and that he dealt with this once."

"Then what's wrong, Ashley?" my mom asked, sitting down next to me.

"I hate myself, mom! I'm so stupid! I _knew_ what happens when you have sex unprotected, but I did it anyway!:

"Ashley, girls everyday have sex unprotected and get pregnant. Most of them don't take responsibility for their actions. But I know you. You will, just like Amy did."

"But... Aren't you disappointed in me?" I whispered.

"I was," my mother said slowly. "When I found your pregnancy test in the bathroom, I thought, 'oh no. Ash wouldn't do this.' But then I thought about it. You and Thomas had always seemed closer then normal couples your age."

"Are you sure you don't hate me?" I whispered, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Ash, I could never hate you. I didn't hate Amy, so I wouldn't hate you..."

Suddenly, I heard a scream come from one of the twins. My mom smiled apologetically, and went to care for the baby. I stayed sitting on my bed, lost in thought.

The next day, my mom let me stay home, because she said I needed, "a day to get a handle on things."

I was sitting on the couch when the door opened, and my mother came in, one arm around Amy, who was sobbing.

"What happened?" I was up in a flash.

"Amy, go up to your room. I'll be there in a minute," my mother said. After Amy was gone, she turned to me. "A student brought a gun to school and Ben was shot. He's in the hospital."

**Sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. I've had things to do. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
